Uma flor em meio de espinhos da verdade
by hanamisakura3423
Summary: Como se sentiria se te predessem mesmo vc sendo livre? É isso que Sakura Haruno se sentia uma flor que estava presa nos espinos da verdade a dura e cruel verdade de não se livre,mas ela estava feliz,pois, mesmo assim ela conseguia suporta,pois descobriu que o único jeito de proteger a quem amar e passando pela dor então por que e esta triste?Deve seguir em frente sorrindo, não?
Sakura olhava para nuvens do céu com calma, já tinha passado muito tempo deis que o Sasuke tinha ido embora e agora ela estava lá sem saber nada dele, ela estava pensando nele e colou sua mão no coração, mesmo com todo o treinamento dado pela Tsunade ela era fraca não conseguia suporta a dor, hoje era um péssimo dia para ela, então o que tem ela chorar isso não é um mostra de fraqueza e sim de força com sigo mesma, isso demostrava que ela estava viva, mas mesmo assim doía tanto.

Foi quando ela ouviu algo atrás dela, ela se encontrava perto do lago no jardim de sua casa(Mansão) que era lindo e cristalino. Ela se levantou e viu seu Pai , um homem com olhos azuis e cabelo maçante-rosa que é denominado na forma de uma flor de cerejeira. Ele também tem costeletas que fluem em seu bigode angular. Ele usa uma camisa de kimono escura, folgada com uma bermuda marrom e um par de chinelos olhou ele e suspirou falando:

Sakura: - Já é a hora?

Kizashi: - Sim.

Sakura: - Mamãe esta nos esperando, não? Vamos! Ela dever está ansiosa par ver sua filha seguindo a tradição da família.

Sakura caminhou e passou pelo seu pai o mesmo a olhou e viu o cordão que deu para ela,um pingente de quazto rosa em forma de flor Sakura num colar de couro preto, pendurado no seu pescoço, ele deu um leve sorriso e disse:

Kizashi: - Ela não é a única. Eu não poderia esta mais feliz

Sakura ouviu e sorrio, ela sabia que quando esse dia acaba ela estará se perdendo em algo muito perigoso chamado destino e nunca poderia volta atrás. Seguira um caminho incorreto e sem limites que a dará forças e dores, não mais uma Kunoichi, não mais um humano, não mais livre. Ela teria que esquece tudo que um dia ouviu e desejou, e se tona o que esta agora destinada ser. Ela aprendeu que nem toda a bailarina nasceu para ser frágil, nem todo o palhaço nasceu para rir, nem todas as flores nasceram para florescer, nem todos os humanos nasceram para ser livre.

Sakura foi até seu quarto e lá ela trocou de roupa colocou uma yukatana vermelha com uns detalhes rosa e mangas falsas com as pontas pretas e ligada a yukatana por um fio, ela calçou suas geta e amarrou seus cabelos que estavam já longos em um coque meio solto. Ela saiu do quarto e viu seu pai e ele deu um sorriso para ela, Sakura deu um sorriso fraco mais sincero, ela estava feliz, realmente, estava, já que o quer ela mais deseja é ser forte e com isso ela será, mas então por que aquela dor no seu peito e o vazio? Ah, realmente ela já tinha esquecido. Ela deu uma última olhada para o céu azul, ela iria perde sua liberdade, mas ainda tentava ser feliz. Sakura olhou de encanto para seu quarto e viu a foto do time 7 e pensou

Sakura:"Além de perde o que mais me torna humana, perderei eles, as coisas mais valiosas na minha vida, os únicos que me mostraram algo que eu nunca tive. Eu nunca soube o que era sentimentos amor, alegria, tristeza, solidão, compaixão e amizade, meus pais me ensinaram que nunca devo mostrar nem ter tais sentimentos e sendo algo que ninguém entende é melhor não te eles, mas eu conheci duas pessoas que tem algo que ninguém entende e tem esse sentimentos e por causas desses sentimentos sofreram "(Tocando seu coração)"E por causas deles que também sofro, mas nunca esquecerei deles e os ensinamentos que me deram. Finalmente vejo a luz do sol, mas tão rápido chega a noite eterna"(Tirando a mão do coração e colocando ela do lado de seu corpo quando entrava numa carruagem preta e sentando num dos assentos vermelhos e seu pai na sua frente, sua mãe nem era vista, depois olhando pela janela)"O Adeus é sempre estranho na boca de todos ele tem um sabor tão amargo e frio, mas quando é um até logo, mesmo sem certeza e doce e cálido. Acho que até logos sempre são melhores que adeus, mas por que tenho certeza que isso é um Adeus"(Olhando a carruagem passa pelos portões de Konoha)"Eu vou volta para Konoha, bem não eu a que esta deixando e sim a que ira se tonar quando acabar esse dia "(Vendo o sol ainda no alto)"Logo tudo ira mudar"(Uma pétala de arvore Sakura passa na frente da janela voando para longe)"Que sortuda"

A carruagem parou na frente de uma vila que era totalmente tradicional, Sakura e Kizashi saíram da carruagem, Sakura olhou que sua mãe estava do lado de um homem de um Kimono branco com detalhes verde esmeralda com um cordão de ouro no pescoço e olhava para Sakura como se estivesse analisando ela, sua mãe parecia um pouco nervosa com o olhar que ele dava a o olhou ela viu os olhos cor mel que ele tinha ambos analisavam um o outro e quando terminaram ele falou:

Homem: - Perfeita, vamos começar imediatamente. Meu nome é Shun e eu serei quem fará sua tatuagem e tenho em mente uma perfeita para vc, sendo a nova herdeira.

Sakura: - Iremos fazer aonde?

Shun: - Na casa principal, explicarei mais quando estiver lá, vamos indo.

Todos foram até ao castelo japonês que tinha lá e Sakura abriu uma porta Shoji e entrou seus pais ficaram do lado de fora, Sakura se deitou de bruços no olhou para a porta Fusamá e ela foi aberta para mostra o Shun os cabelos de tons verdes escuros estavam armados e ele segurava um tebori nas mão ele chegou perto dela e tiurou a parte de cima da Yukatana com ajuda da mesma e viu as costas nuas de Sakura e ela voltou ao seu local original e começou a fazer uma tatuagem na costa de Sakura, ela gemia de dor e depois de um longo tempo ele terminou e sorrio ele olhou a tatuagem de Sakura que era um galho de flores de cerejeiras enorme e um dragão dourado nele descansando ele passou a mão lá e apreciou cada contado de lá Sakura ofegava e lagrimas silenciosas saíram de seus olhos cor de esmeralda, ele ordenou que Sakura ficasse sentada e ela fez e ficou de costa para o mesmo quando ficava em posição seiza e ele tocou na costas da mesma e foi até o ombro dela e falou:

Shin: - Terminou princesa, de agora em diante será nossa Hime, bem-vinda a Yakuza Hime-sama o presente que os Deuses nos enviaram.

Sakura: - Irei começa meu treinamento amanhã bem cedo.

Shin: - Hai, Hime-sama!(Ele se levantou e se curvou para Sakura a mesma ficou olhando de encanto para ele e o vendo sair)

Sakura: - Obrigada (Falando em um sussurro que foi levado ao vento)

Shin: - Você é bem-vinda Hime-sama (Sorrindo quando se ia)"Deve ser um fato muito grande para uma garota daquela idade suporta, mas os Deuses a escolheram ,não posso fazer nada"

Sakura ficou olhando a porta shoji do local e lágrimas silenciosas saíram mais uma vez de seus olhos e como se um fio vermelho aparecesse e estivesse a prendendo seu pescoço, sua boca, suas pernas, sua cintura e por ultimo seus braços que se levantaram e tentaram alcançar algo que estava deixando o corpo de Sakura, mas parou tudo isso parou o sentimento de lutar contra algo parou e ela aceitou tudo isso de braços abertos.

Sakura olhou para o espelho que se encontrava atrás dela e olhou a tatuagem dela e se levantou com graça e cobriu sua tatuagem e olhou para si, notou que agora acabou tudo que um dia foi ou seria em Konoha já tinha sumido e olhou para seu rosto, seus olhos ainda mostravam amor e carinho brilhava como fossem esmeraldas sendo colocadas ao sol e elas fossem frágeis e doces, ela ficou surpresa que mesmo que agora não esteja mais livre ela conseguia mostra esses olhos de pessoas livres. Ela tocou seus olhos e sorrio, ela ainda podia mostra seus sentimentos mesmo que agora ela ira ver o mundo diferente, ela ainda podia ter partes da Sakura antiga em si, ela estava feliz.

Sakura olhou para a porta shoji de novo e ainda sentido os fios a prendendo ela abriu e olhou seus pais, ela se curvou para ambos mostrando um rosto neutro e sem sentimentos. E falou:

Sakura: - Vamos tenho que completa a ultima fase

Mebuki: - Sim, minha filha. (Falando com grande orgulho, como se fosse a primeira mulher a conseguir algo impossível que nem os homens conseguiram)

Kizashi: - Filha esta pronta

Sakura: - Deis que nasci Otou-sama

Sakura andou com seus pais e todos entraram no templo lá tinha várias pessoas e tinha duas na frente e ambas usando uma capa com capuz que chegava até o chão um estava com a cor da capa preta e a outra estava branca. Sakura se curvou junto com seus pais e ambas duas também

Yang: - Vamos começa (Sakura percebeu que era uma voz de homem o que tinha capuz branco junto com a capa)

Yin: - Concordo (Sakura notou que o de preto era uma mulher)

Yang: - Sakura Haruno, sendo você a única com sangue dos originais no sangue e na alma hoje e escolhemos como a hime dos yakuzas pelos quarto deuses: Suzaku (Xhu Qiao)-O Pássaro Vermelho do Sul-, Seiryu (QingLong)-O Dragão Azul do Leste-,Genbu (Xuan Wu)-A Tartaruga Negra do Norte- e Byakko (Bai Hu)-O Tigre Branco do Oeste-.

Yin: - Vc aceitara no seu corpo o poder puro e sagrado de toda a Hime sacerdote e terá seu corpo e alma purificados, sua alma terá a força de guerreiros mil vezes mais forte que tudo que você já viu, os deuses sempre a protegerão e sempre estarão com você o termo disso é de um Xãma e terá seus guerreiros sagrados a protegendo sempre.

Yang: - Seu ser agora pertence há yakuza e suas ordens aqui serão absolutas, nunca um ser qualquer vc será nossa deusa, nossa Xãma, nossa Hime e tudo que represente esperança. Bem e mal se for necessário de todo o bem tem um mal e de todo o mal tem um bem, aceitara seu destino traçado e se convertera em uma de nos

Sakura: - Eu nunca seria mais nada a não ser a Hime da minha Família

Yin: - Eu aceito vc Sakura Haruno como minha Hime e todos os Yin da Yakuza Haruno aceitam (Levantando a mão até Sakura e ela sentiu um formigamento no seu ombro direito)

Yang: - Eu aceito vc Sakura Haruno como minha Hime e todos os Yang da Yakuza Haruno aceitam também (Levantando o seu e o mesmo acontece no mesmo ombro)

Sakura: - Eu nunca os desapontarei

Yang/Ying: - Sabemos que não (Ambos se ajoelharam junto com todos do local até os pais de Sakura)

Sakura olhou a todos e sorrio, ela realmente estava feliz.

Continua...


End file.
